Rory's 8 Simple Rules of Winning a Girl's Heart
by SabSabz
Summary: Rory realizes that it's his mission to win this loner girl's heart... Story better than summary I hope Disclaimer; 8 simple rules belongs to it's rightful owner, kay?
1. April Johnson

I woke 7 AM in the morning on a Wednesday and sighed, I unfortunately had to go to my new school which i was not happy to go to. I just moved here about two days ago, and I already had to go to school in the middle of the week? Sigh, this is what you get when your born with having parents who's jobs always have to be involved with moving. I mean sometimes it's great you get to see new places, meet new people, but I never stay long enough to have those new people as friends, so now I've just stopped trying to make friends and decided it was best not to make friends anymore, and just be alone. Sounds depressing, right?

I sighed once again and went to take a nice shower to take my mind off of things. Once I stepped out of that nice steaming shower I dressed on a spaghetti strapped blue shirt, and added a sweater on top of that, then I put on my denim jeans, my rainbow socks and a pair of random sneakers. Then suddenly a delicious aroma filled the air and I grinned.

"Hey mom!" I shouted, "are you making your amazing pancakes?"

"Mhmm you better get them before your dad does!" She said and I ran downstairs. This is probably my favourite part of moving, normally my parent's boss gives them a few days to settle in so they don't work, and I always try to spend every minute with them, because I know that after a few days mom won't be making me breakfast, dad won't play video games with me anymore, and I'll be left alone...

I grinned once I got downstairs and saw that my dad has already made his way to the pancakes. I sat next to him and started to dig in with him. Once I finished I looked over at the clock and realized I was about to be late! I kissed my parents on the cheek and made my way to the bus stop.

**Rory's P.O.V**

I was going to be late today so I ran to school as fast as my feet could run. My sisters are completely evil, they never drive me to school and I'm starting to get sick of it! When I reached there the bell just rang and with relief I came just in time. I started my way up to History.

When I reached there I saw a girl who I've never seen before and noticed that she was a bit out of breath. She had auburn hair that reached her middle back, and chocolate brown eyes and she was very pretty.

"Rory take a seat" C.J. said as I planted myself on my seat, "Now class I would like you to meet April Johnson, she's a new student here and I want all of you to be nice and become her friend, now April please tell the class a few things about yourself" When C.J. said that last part, the new girl-sorry I mean April, got paler.

"Well, you all already know my name..." She hesitated, "and I have a severe case of introducingmyselftopeople syndrome so I should really sit down..." A few people in the classroom laughed at her as she sat down in her seat as fast as... well something fast.

And right then and there, I knew that I just had to get to know her. Crazy, isn't it?

----------------------

And that's all :/


	2. My Mission Is To Win Her Over

I Do Not Own 8 Simple Rules If I Did, I Would've Added April To It. But I Do Own The Character April Johnson.  
Oh and, I sort of edited. So yeah. April's not a bad girl anymore I felt that Rory needed a more... calmer girl.

**Still Rory's P.O.V**

After class I decided to talk to the new girl, April.

"Umm hi April!" I said to her as she was gathering up her books.

She jumped up in surprised and grinned sheepishly, "hi"

"I'm Rory Hennesy and-" before I could finish she cut in.

"Sorry Rory you seem like a great guy and all, but I don't really want to make friends so please don't try" She said a bit sadly.

"Well, then I won't, but that's not going to stop me from being you school buddy" I said with a grin.

"School Buddy?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can show you around and all that jazz and then if we don't want to be friends then that's fine" I was lying, even if she didn't want to end up as friends, I was still going to try to convince her.

"All That Jazz?" She asked chuckling

"Oh God, I'm turning into my father!" She laughed.

"Well, maybe you are! But I guess you can be my school buddy for today" She said still laughing

"Great!" I exclaimed

So we spent the entire day with each other. At the end of each of her class I'd be waiting for her to show her to her next class. We rarely talked, but I didn't mind because when she would talk it somehow made me happy. At the end of the day I asked her if I could walk her home, she said yes and apparently she lives right across from me! How great is that?

Once we reached her door step I asked, "April, you still don't want us to be friends?"

She sighed, "Rory, you're a really nice guy but no I don't want to be friends, sorry," and with that that she walked inside and shut the door.

Once I got home and I jumped on the couch and thought to myself.

Why doesn't she want us to be friends? I realized that I had to get to the bottom of this. Suddenly my mom walked in and said,  
"Rory, please dress up we're having guest over for dinner."

"Who's coming?" I asked

"The Johnsons" I froze when she said that but she continued to talk, "I've met them today and Samantha & Jimmy are really nice people and I heard they have a daughter named April , she's you're age I think... Did you already meet her?" She asked.

"Uh yeah..." I ran upstairs and started to cleverly think of a plan. I know some girls don't normally want to be my friend because they think I'm some weirdo, but April thinks otherwise, and I know she wasn't lying. So right now I am determined for her to be my friend whether she wants to or not, we will end up friends.

_Huh, I don't think I was ever this worked up about wanting a girl to be **just** my friend..._

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I knew they were here.

**April's P.O.V**

My parents waited patiently for someone to answer the door, we heard a lot of noises coming inside and my mother was starting to get a bit tired holding the gift basket she bought. Suddenly the door opened and I was greeted to my History teacher?

"Oh? For me! Well thank you!" He said as he grabbed the gift basket from my mother. My mother stood there a bit shocked, while I was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Uhm, no it's for Cate..." But she was too late he already headed through the door in the kitchen.

Then this older lady came up to us who I'm assuming is Cate, greeted us "Jim, Samantha! Nice to see you two again, and this must be April!" She said grinning, "Sorry for C.J. he can be a bit odd sometimes... well welcome in dinner is ready."

I sat down while three people came down from the stairs, two girls, one with my hair colour but darker and the other blonde, and the other one was Rory.

"Rory, Kerry, Bridget I would like you to meet the Johnsons, Samantha, Jimmy & April, their daughter"

They all said hi, and the one who I think is Kerry sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Kerry" She said extending her arm for a handshake, which I returned the favour by shaking it.

After dinner was finished Kerry asked me to go to her room and talk, I was hesitant at first, but my parents gave you-better-make-friends look, so I agreed. Once I got up there I realized that she shared a room with Bridget and that for her it was a bit annoying but she got use to it, because she's her sister, she has to.

I wish I had brothers or sisters...

During our conversation she asked if I liked anyone.

"No one I just moved and I haven't really been making friends..." I said coolly.

"Mhmm" When she said that and rolled her eyes and then I heard something fall and an "Ow!"

Kerry gave the Bridget's closet such a dirty look and made her way over to it. She motioned me to come over and on the count of three, she opened it, and in came Rory falling down.

"Spying eh?"

------------

And I'm done with chapter two


	3. MEMO

Memo.

I have written this story over two years ago, and during the time I would come back and edit a few things, but now I don't really watch the show anymore and I can't remember things that have happened. So I'm really stuck on this story, I have no idea what to add on so right now this story is on hiatus until I've figured out something.


End file.
